


Just a Few Minutes

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word of the Day - Hypnopompic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Few Minutes

Steve lay in his bed, a sleepy grin on his face as his hypnopompic mind reveled in the warmth of his partner snuggling affectionately into his side. He rolled slightly into the loose embrace just to feel Danny’s moist breath fluttering against his chest. Eyes still closed he let his head fall forward just far enough so that he could nuzzle his face against the top of Danny’s soft mussy hair. His arm tightened around Danny’s waist, his leg pushing deeper between his partners. Pressing a kiss on his head, he thought somnolently to himself, just a couple more minutes.


End file.
